


There’s No Remedy (For Memory)

by orphan_account



Series: Deadly [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, YES I DELETED THIS BY ACCIDENT, dont come for me, tw death, tw drug abuse, tw implied suicide, tw self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s Christmas morning and for the first time in the twenty-two years that Crystal’s been alive, she didn’t have to go and look under the tree to see what she got.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: Deadly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796698
Kudos: 15





	There’s No Remedy (For Memory)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, i deleted this by accident.   
> Yes, please read it again so I feel validated. 
> 
> READ TRIGGER WARNINGS FIRST PLEASE!   
> Part 2 to waiting on the other side x

It’s Christmas morning and for the first time in the twenty-two years that Crystal’s been alive, she didn’t have to go and look under the tree to see what she got.

It was raining outside, yet Gigi was in a white winter paradise, snowflakes dripping off of her fingertips. Crystal can only presume it was icicles that left the deep wounds on her thighs, but then again, there was red scissors on the bedside table and she was just looking for a pretty metaphor to explain the gut-wrenching sight in front of her.

She’d woken early, her occasional childlike tendencies getting the best of her on special holidays, and had crept out of bed after remembering that she’d forgotten to put Gigi’s gifts under the tree before she fell asleep the night before.

Gigi wasn’t a huge fan of the holidays, so Crystal always tried her best to make it as special, yet low-key as she could. They didn’t have Christmas carols playing on the TV all day, they didn’t eat Christmas dinner, and they certainly did not go to either of their families for the day. However, the one thing they always settled on was that on Christmas morning, there would be presents under the tree from each other, and they would open them before going back to bed and fucking each other’s brains out for the rest of the morning.

She hadn’t assumed this year would be any different, until she walked back into their bedroom.

The sun had risen and the night had taken an angel away with it, because Gigi was gone. The satin sheets were bloody and the scene looked like a Vogue photoshoot from a distance, before Crystal walked over to her side of the bed, and let out a harrowing cry of pure agony and distress.

The blood did nothing but spook her hemophobic heart, as there was still a chance it could be an indicator of something else, still a chance Gigi was hurting but  _ alive _ . God she’d never wished for someone to have self-harmed with a pair of fucking kitchen scissors before, but at least she could’ve helped. Could’ve stitched her back together in more ways than just physically, held her up until she could walk on her own, but life hadn’t been that kind.

Crystal thought Gigi was deathly pale, which was both ironically kind of funny and way too real at the same time. The red dress on her white skin made her look like an even more tragic Snow White, but she hadn’t chosen an apple as her poison.

/

Crystal hoped it was an accident, prayed it was not intentional, but she knew deep down that Gigi didn’t wear those fancy earrings she had dangling from her lobes for anything other than the most special of occasions.

The vomit on the bed began to merge into the blood that was still coagulating into a clot. Crystal was pretty sure it was hers, from the way her stomach flipped in her throat and her head thumped rhythmically behind her eyes, but she couldn’t be certain.

She had no more tears to cry. Her eyes were dry but her cheeks still shone with dampness and she cursed her body out loud for not producing any more tears, because if she wasn’t crying, they’d think she didn’t care. And she cared more than anything.

Crystal hauled herself up onto shaky legs, off of the floor and rolled back into the bed. Gigi was freezing to the touch, but that didn’t stop Crystal from pulling her stiff body into her arms, holding her for the final time.

This wasn’t a fairytale.

Crystal knew Gigi was gone, and her eyes wouldn’t flutter open at one second to midnight after she kissed her. There was no second chance, and there was no saving her. But yet as Crystal stared at her fate in her hands, she ponders whether Shakespeare was onto something with Romeo and Juliet. But this was no work of fiction. This was a final act of devotion. Until death do us part had nothing on this.


End file.
